<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirando a las Estrellas by OldMyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483064">Mirando a las Estrellas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth'>OldMyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien!Erik, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mention of snakes, Top Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 1: ESPACIO UA<br/>Charles es un ladrón espacial, pero esta vez, le robó a la persona equivocada.</p><p>Shaw lo captura y lo envía a ser devorado por Erik, una bestia que tiene capturada desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que Shaw no esperaba, era que Erik devorara a Charles de otra forma muy diferente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirando a las Estrellas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gracias a NayenLemunantu por ser mi beta reader!<br/>Gracias a FirstAvenger26 por el prompt que me regalo en Discord!</p><p>No tengo idea si traduciré este fic algun día.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Probablemente había sido una idea estúpida para cualquiera, pero para Charles, había sonado como una excelente. Y no es que fuera malo haciendo lo que hace, lo único que pasaba era que había subestimado a Sebastian Shaw. Había subestimado que fuera tan precavido para guardar sus objetos valiosos y que estuvieran asegurados bajo tanta trampa. Obviamente ese hombre no lo había hecho por sí mismo, y ahora tenía lógica todas esas historias que se contaban en el sector espacial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo impresionante era que Shaw ni siquiera se encontraba en ese sector espacial, y aun así, sus leyendas se contaban como historias de terror antes de dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero Charles no era alguien que se rendía tan fácil. Si fuera así, ya hubiera estado muerto hace tantos años. No hubiera sobrevivido ni siquiera a Cain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conozco a los de tu raza,” Shaw sonrió, dedicando una pequeña mirada a una rubia de ojos azules. “¿Verdad, querida?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La rubia solo le regresó una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de que se ocupara de nuevo en su uñas, que desde donde Charles lo veía, parecían hechas de un extraño material, duro y brillante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pero no necesito de alguien como tú, cuando ya tengo a alguien mejor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles se bufó, haciendo que Shaw volteara a verlo con interés, pero Charles solo miraba su bolso. Era un buen bolso, y ahora, seguro Shaw no lo regresaría.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabía que Raven tenía razón y debió de haber comprado dos o tres, en lugar de solo uno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Creeme, te ofrecería un lugar en nuestra tripulación, pero no me gustan los pequeños ladrones. ¡Azazel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La mujer soltó un silbido tan agudo que Charles tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos. En un instante, un sonido parecido a una pequeña explosión le dio paso a una criatura roja con cola. El hombre le sonrió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Déjalo con nuestro pequeño Erik. Seguro que le fascinará un juguete nuevo.” Sebastian suspiró. “Lo tenemos tan descuidado, Emma. Nuestro pobre niño.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma no respondió, solo vió a Charles y con su mano, le dijo adiós.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que algo pudiese pasar, Charles se lanzó por su bolso. Estaba vacío, pero lo quería de vuelta, y en el momento en el que sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la correa, sintió un agarre fuerte alrededor de su otro brazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En un segundo todo su alrededor había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por un enorme lugar en penumbras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diviértanse.” Dijo el hombre de piel roja, su cola moviéndose de una forma lenta antes de desaparecer y dejarlo solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo primero que hizo Charles fue colocarse el bolso y asegurarse de no perderlo. “Ahora a salir de aquí.” Murmuró, volteando hacia arriba para ver por donde podría salir, pero solo podía ver las estrellas y algunos planetas. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en la misma nave en la que se había metido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caminó por un buen tiempo, tropezando con objetos que no conocía y sujetándose de otros que parecían huesos. No tardó en darse cuenta que parecía que todo estaba colocado en una forma estratégica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrecerró los ojos pensando en la razón y en qué es lo que podría estar ahí con él. Si es que había algo más con él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasó el tiempo, y eso fue suficiente para Charles. Se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, y que gracias a su larga experiencia en robar objetos preciosos e interesantes para venderlos en el mercado negro, un lugar como en el que estaba, no era nada nuevo para él. Sabía como salir fácilmente de él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y mientras pensaba en eso, un sonido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Charles volteó deprisa, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver a la criatura que ahora se encontraba delante de él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Quién eres?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Quién soy o QUÉ soy?” Sonrió con, quizá, muchos dientes filosos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No me importa qué seas, solo quiero saber tu nombre. Soy Charles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La criatura resopló. “¿Te estás burlando de mí?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles sacudió la cabeza, pero sus ojos viajaban al cuerpo de la criatura, ocupado observando su figura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tragó duro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pesar de las penumbras, podía ver las garras filosas que tenía como manos, y su cuerpo se veía fuerte y pesado, más alto que Charles fácilmente. Estaba seguro que si la criatura decidiera soltarle un golpe, le rompería unos cuantos huesos sin esfuerzo alguno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La criatura se acercó y con la ayuda de la luz que provenía de afuera, Charles pudo ver con más claridad su rostro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirando de vuelta hacia su cuerpo y apreciando la criatura completa, Charles lamió sus labios. Era totalmente su tipo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El otro ser lo tomó de las muñecas con tan solo una mano, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza, y así, levantándolo del suelo con facilidad. Charles jadeó, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anteriormente había estado en peligro, había sido capturado, pero nunca en su vida había estado preso y había sido amenazado al mismo tiempo por una criatura como la que tenía frente a él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡Espera!” Se retorció, tratando de liberar sus manos, pero eso solo hacía que la criatura usara más fuerza en su agarre. “Espera, hablemos esto, como gente civilizada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La criatura resopló, sonriendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Que gracioso eres.” Tenía tantos dientes, y todos se veían tan filosos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el momento en el que la criatura levantó más su brazo para tener a Charles a nivel de sus ojos, Charles logró zafar una mano y así, escapar de su agarre con fuerza y el uso de su propio peso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin pensarlo dos veces, Charles se echó a correr mientras la criatura gruñía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y aun así, todo fue en vano. No dio ni cinco pasos cuando fue empujado con violencia contra la pared, lo que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No puedes escapar,” dijo la criatura acercándose, podía escucharla hablar justo en su oído, lo que causó que Charles se estremeciera. “Estás en mi reino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y no era mentira, ahora entendía el porqué de los huesos y objetos en el suelo, unos enterrados en una tierra extraña o debajo de pesadas capas de polvo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puedo liberarte, podemos salir de aquí y...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles calló de inmediato. A pesar de que era una criatura sin igual pudo sentir el cuerpo fuerte detrás suyo, presionando. Se retorció, tratando de escapar de entre el cuerpo de la criatura y la pared, pero no podía hacer mucho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entre más se retorcía, más pensaba que podría escapar, que tendría una esperanza. Y es que la criatura no estaba haciendo nada en contra de él, por más extraño que pareciera, no lo atacaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que su mente le decía que algo extraño estaba pasando, Charles seguía retorciéndose, hasta que presionó su trasero contra la criatura para poder crear un espacio entre la pared y él, y fue ahí cuando lo sintió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles tragó y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a presionar su trasero, restregándose contra la criatura y soltando un gemido al sentir algo duro y grande contra él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volteó a ver a la criatura, y ahora que hacía memoria, su nombre era…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik,” los ojos de este estaba fijos en el trasero de Charles, y Charles no pudo hacer más que sonreír. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quizá no sería devorado de la misma manera que Shaw tenía planeado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colocando ambas manos contra la pared, Charles dejó de trata de huir, y en lugar de eso, seguía restregándose contra Erik. Su curiosidad solo lo hacía continuar, queriendo ver cuál sería su reacción.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escuchó con claridad un sonido que hizo Erik, y de un momento a otro, fue levantado y arrojado al hombro de la criatura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desde donde estaba, podía ver como las piernas de Erik que anteriormente parecían de un animal grande y fuerte, se habían transformado en el cuerpo de una serpiente. Con una habilidad única, la criatura se llevó a Charles, recorriendo varios metros y evitando obstáculos con facilidad, antes de llegar a algo que parecía un nido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin mucha ceremonia, Erik lanzó a Charles en el nido, y mientras éste pensó que golpearía contra algo duro, se sorprendió al caer en una suave superficie acolchada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volteó su cuerpo hacia la suave superficie para admirarla, usando ambas manos para tocar y apretar. Era sorprendente que en tales condiciones, Erik pudiera haber creado algo parecido a una cama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sin perder más tiempo, Charles rodó sobre su espalda y le sonrió a Erik. Abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa, alentándolo a que se acercara y aceptara el abrazo. Sin embargo Erik lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, confundido con lo que hacía, pensando que quizá era una táctica para defenderse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles suspiró. “Ven, acércate.” Dijo y alcanzando su brazo, Charles lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El cuerpo de Erik era grande, pero eso no asustaba a Charles, no cuando veía lo único e interesante que era, además de que era bastante atractivo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Erik, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Y aunque al principio Erik se resistió, no tardó en aventurarse a besar a Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El beso al principio era solo el presionar de sus bocas, antes de que Erik se volviera hambriento y devorara la boca de Charles de una forma tan pasional, que éste no pudo más que arquear su cuerpo, buscando calmar su fricción.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik,” gimió, y lo empujó de un momento a otro, haciendo a Erik gruñir confundido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La idea de Charles era bajarse los pantalones y prepararse para Erik, pero la idea huyó de su cabeza cuando vio que era lo que tenía Erik entre sus piernas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El cuerpo de serpiente se había esfumado para dejar nuevamente unas piernas fuertes de una criatura desconocida, y entre ellas, se encontraban dos erecciones gigantes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles jadeó, un sentimiento entre asustado y excitado al ver los grandes miembros. Si se acercaba un poco, podía ver que incluso tenían una textura que jamás había visto en su vida, y sin pensarlo, acercó su mano hacia ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik no se movió de donde estaba, viéndolo con curiosidad, y luego satisfacción al ver la mirada hambrienta de Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al tacto, los miembros eran como su propia erección. Calientes y duras, a pesar de que tenían una textura que podría asustar a otros, esto solo significaba una cosa para Charles: El sexo con Erik sería como con ningun otro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miró a Erik a los ojos, mientras su mano acariciaba uno, de la base hasta la punta, primero lenta y suavemente, antes de que lo hiciera con un poco más de fuerza y se acercara más.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nunca imagine que tuvieras… Tanto.” Charles sonrió, y Erik le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a él para que pudiera acariciarlo sin complicaciones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usa ambas manos.” No era una sugerencia, era una orden y Charles no se molestó para nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Envolviendo ambas manos en cada erección, Charles frotó, apretando su agarre lo suficiente para que Erik pudiera disfrutar. Usaba exactamente la misma fuerza que usaba consigo mismo, pero al voltear a ver a Erik, este lo miraba como si lo fuese a devorar en cualquier momento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En lugar de asustarse como cualquier ser con instinto de sobrevivencia, Charles solo se excitó más, sintiendo su propia erección presionar contra sus pantalones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles gimió en descontento pero no detuvo sus manos, menos cuando ahora podía sentir una sustancia en ellas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al voltear a ver lo que hacía, pudo ver cómo los miembros de Erik liberaban una sustancia viscosa y de un tono morado claro. Sin miedo, Charles se acercó a ambos miembros, la punta de su lengua asomándose para probar un poco, y gemir al probar el sabor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik definitivamente era algo que jamás había visto, tocado o probado antes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sintiendo su cuerpo arder y su desesperación crecer, Charles se puso de rodillas, y siguió frotando ambos miembros antes de introducir uno a su boca. La sensación de algo como eso en su boca lo hizo gemir, su propio miembro reaccionando, desesperado por atención.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik gruñó, pero esta vez el gruñido era diferente, y Charles sabía que era de agrado. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y cómo no lo haría, cuando su lengua era experta e intentaba repetidas veces introducir ambos miembros a su boca al mismo tiempo, intentando tomarlos por completo, su lengua jugando con la textura de éstos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usando solamente una mano para acariciar ambos miembros, y su boca para succionar ambas cabezas, Charles usó su mano libre para quitarse los pantalones con prisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras ahora solo le daba atención a un solo miembro y lo introducía hasta su garganta, una mano lo tomó por sorpresa. Tocó su trasero, y lo acarició con delicadeza, antes de que lo apretara con fuerza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles soltó con sorpresa el miembro que tenía en su boca y gimió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un dedo se introdujo dentro de él, y no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente, ofreciendo su parte baja hacia esa mano que exploraba sus adentros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De un momento a otro, el dedo desapareció y Erik lo tumbó en el nido nuevamente. Separó sus piernas con facilidad y se colocó entre ellas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despacio, despacio,” cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo ambas cabezas empujaban con un poco de fuerza y su cuerpo se expandía para darle espacio a ambos miembros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik se inclinó y besó con delicadeza la cara de Charles, haciendo pensar a éste último que quería tranquilizarlo mientras seguía introduciendo más de él en su pequeño cuerpo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles arqueó la espalda y gimió. Nunca antes se había sentido tan </span>
  <span>lleno</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Erik comenzó a moverse, esa misma textura que tenían ahora acariciaba las paredes de Charles, estimulando cada centímetro de él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Envolviendo la espalda de Erik con ambas piernas, Charles intentó atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, empujando profundamente dentro de él. Erik entendió lo que quería y no tardó en moverse con fuerza para llegar aún más profundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Erik nuevamente, y lo besó con pasión mientras éste seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, haciendo a Charles gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La textura en ambos penes acariciaban y masajeaban cada parte de su ser, haciéndolo aún más placentero. La substancia viscosa que soltaban hacía que se movieran con más facilidad dentro de él, además de que que encendían un fuego que jamás había sentido. El sonido que sus cuerpos hacían era de lo más obsceno y eso hacía reaccionar al miembro de Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente esto era algo que Charles jamás había experimentado y no se arrepentía de nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se llevaría a Erik consigo. De eso, no había duda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sí, sí, aah,” Charles ya era un desastre, su cabello pegándose a su piel sudorosa, los talones en el nido, presionando lo suficiente para mover su cuerpo contra Erik, empalándose a sí mismo en dos enormes miembros que lo tenían balbuceando incoherencias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En una embestida, Charles se vino entre ambos cuerpos, inesperada y violentamente, su cuerpo contrayéndose, y apretándose alrededor de Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hecho de haberse topado con una criatura como lo era Charles, hambrienta de placer y que además, sin importar que tuviese un cuerpo pequeño, tan codiciosa por más de él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras Charles se venía, podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de éste se apretaba a su alrededor, cómo succionaba ambos miembros con fuerza, y Erik no pudo con esa sensación ni con la imagen que Charles presentaba. Se vino abruptamente, soltando un gruñido mientras ambos miembros liberaban su esperma en lo profundo del cuerpo de Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se quedaron en esa misma posición por un tiempo, antes de que Erik moviera sus caderas y sacara ambos penes del interior de Charles, transformando la mitad de su cuerpo en el de una serpiente para envolverlo alrededor del cuerpo pequeño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles, con los ojos cerrados y ahora exhausto, se acurrucó fácilmente. Podía sentir una sustancia viscosa saliendo por su entrada pero eso no le importó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik sonrió y colocó un brazo alrededor de su nuevo compañero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dejar libre a Charles no era una opción.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>